love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shangri-La Shower
Shangri-La Shower (lit. Lluvia Shangri-La) es el decimoctavo sencillo de μ's, y una canción para el juego de PS Vita Love Live! School Idol Paradise. Fue lanzado el 1 de octubre de 2014. La canción está escrita por Hata Aki, compuesta y arreglada por Kurauchi Tatsuya. Lista de canciones 'Edición regular' 'CD' #Shangri-La Shower #Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru #Shangri-La Shower (Sin vocal) #Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru (Sin vocal) Letra Rōmaji= Shangri-La on stage! Shangri-La from stage, on stage! Kimi no kokoro ga wakaru Mou tomerarenai ima ga subete Hane ga haeta you na jiyuu o zutto motometeta Watashi no mune ga sawagu Kodou tokku ni piiku o koeteru Dakara motto ne tanoshimou yo Shangri-La Shower Natsu wa minna no nekki de jirijiri Koe ga daitan na fanfaare kanaderu Tsukurou ne! Shinki no suteki na omoide o... I wanna story! Festival owaranai kiseki wa Festival watashitachi no yume (Hey!) Datte itsumademo Dancing Dancing! Dance my beat! Festival owaritakunai kara Festival odori tsuzukete Kimi wa kimi no shitai koto o oshiete yo ne Say yes, Come on!! Shangri-la on stage! (tashikameru hikari no Shower wow-wo!) Shangri-la on stage! (Shangri-La from stage,on stage!) Kimi no hageshisa todoku Sou tsunagaritai ima no subete Mitsume atta shunkan Atsui uta ga narihibiku Watashi no naka no hoshi wa Tsuyoi ganbou nandemo kanaeru Fushigi pawaa de moriagare Shangri-La Shower Natsu wa minna to issho ni wakuwaku Daremo asu no koto wa shiranai Asobou ne! Raito yo yozora o ume tsukuse...You wanna story! Carnival tomenaide ongaku Carnival tokesou na nounai (Hey!) Sousa itsumademo Feeling Feeling! Feel my heart! Carnival tomaranai muri dayo Carnival kanji tsuzukete Watashi, kimi to kimi no passhon hanasanaiyo Say yes,Come on!! Natsu wa minna no nekki de jirijiri Koe ga daitan na fanfaare kanaderu Tsukurou ne! Shinki no suteki na omoide o... I wanna story! Festival owaranai kiseki wa Festival watashitachi no yume (Hey!) Datte itsumademo Dancing Dancing! Dance my beat! Festival owaritakunai kara Festival odori tsuzukete Kimi wa kimi no shitai koto o oshiete yo ne Say yes, Come on!! Shangri-la on stage! (tashikameru hikari no Shower wow-wo!) Shangri-la on stage! (Shangri-La from stage,on stage!) |-| Kanji= Shangri-La on stage! Shangri-La from stage, on stage! 君の心がわかる　もうとめられない今がすべて 羽が生えたような自由をずっと求めてた 私の胸が騒ぐ　鼓動とっくにピークを越えてる だからもっとね楽しもうよ Shangri-La Shower 夏はみんなの熱気でじりじり 声が大胆なファンファーレ奏でる 作ろうね！新規の素敵な思い出を…I wanna story! Festival 終わらない奇跡は　Festival 私たちの夢（Hey!） だっていつまでも Dancing Dancing! Dance my beat! Festival 終わりたくないから　Festival 踊り続けて 君は君のしたいことを教えてよね Say yes, Come on!! Shangri-La on stage!（確かめる光のShower wow-wo!） Shangri-La on stage!（Shangri-La from stage,on stage!） 君の激しさ届く　そうつながりたい今のすべて 見つめ合った瞬間　熱い歌が鳴り響く 私の中の星は　強い願望何でも叶える 不思議パワーで盛りあがれ Shangri-La Shower 夏はみんなと一緒にわくわく 誰も明日のことは知らない 遊ぼうね！ライトよ夜空を埋めつくせ…You wanna story! Carnival 止めないで音楽　Carnival 溶けそうな脳内（Hey!） そうさいつまでも Feeling Feeling! Feel my heart! Carnival 止まらない無理だよ　Carnival 感じ続けて 私、君と君のパッション離さないよ Say yes,Come on!! 夏はみんなの熱気でじりじり 声が大胆なファンファーレ奏でる 作ろうね！新規の素敵な思い出を…I wanna story! Festival 終わらない奇跡は　Festival 私たちの夢（Hey!） だっていつまでも Dancing Dancing! Dance my beat! Festival 終わりたくないから　Festival 踊り続けて 君は君のしたいことを教えてよね Say yes, Come on!! Shangri-La on stage!（確かめる光のShower wow-wo!） Shangri-La on stage!（Shangri-La from stage,on stage!） |-| Español= ¡Shangri-La en el escenario! ¡Shangri-La de escenario en escenario! Tu corazón sabe que el imparable presente lo es todo Libertad que parece alas naciendo siempre fue nuestro objetivo Mi corazón está bullicioso, está palpitando; ha llegado mucho más allá de la meta Así que por eso deberemos disfrutarlo incluso más Lluvia Shangri-La El verano es abrasador debido a la pasión de todos Nuestras voces cantan alto en un desfile ¡Hagámoslas! Hermosas nuevas memorias… ¡quiero escribir un cuento! (¡Festival!) El milagro sin fin es (¡Festival!) nuestro sueño (¡Hey!) Después de todo, hasta el el fin del tiempo ¡bailando, bailando! ¡Baila a mi ritmo! (¡Festival!) Porque no queremos que esto acabe (¡Festival!), continuemos bailando Dime las cosas que quieres hacer Di que sí, ¡vamos! ¡Shangri-La en el escenario! (¡Luz afirmativa, lluvia, wow-wo!) ¡Shangri-La en el escenario! (¡Shangri-La de escenario, en el escenario!) Tu intensidad me alcanzó, así que quise dirigirlo todo en este momento El momento en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron, este sonido pasional resonaba La estrella dentro de mí puede cumplir cualquier tipo deseo Este asombroso poder puede levantarlo hasta la cima Lluvia Shangri-La El verano es excitante con todos juntos Nadie sabe qué vendrá mañana ¡Juguemos! Esta luz llenará el cielo nocturno… ¡quieres escribir un cuento! (¡Carnaval!) Sin parar la música (¡Carnaval!) con cerebros que tienden a derretirse (¡Hey!) Así que hasta el final del tiempo ¡sentimiento, sentimiento! ¡Siente mi corazón! (¡Carnaval!) No puede ser detenido, es imposible (¡Carnaval!) deja a este sentimiento continuar No os dejaré ir, ni a ti ni a tu pasión Di que sí, ¡vamos! El verano es abrasador debido a la pasión de todos Nuestras voces cantan alto en un desfile ¡Hagámoslas! Hermosas nuevas memorias… ¡quiero escribir un cuento! (¡Festival!) El milagro sin fin es (¡Festival!) nuestro sueño (¡Hey!) Después de todo, hasta el el fin del tiempo ¡bailando, bailando! ¡Baila a mi ritmo! (¡Festival!) Porque no queremos que esto acabe (¡Festival!), continuemos bailando Dime las cosas que quieres hacer Di que sí, ¡vamos! ¡Shangri-La en el escenario! (¡Luz afirmativa, lluvia, wow-wo!) ¡Shangri-La en el escenario! (¡Shangri-La de escenario, en el escenario!) Categoría:Sencillos de µ's Categoría:Canciones de µ's